Discovery (NX-04)
Discovery (NX-04) was the fourth Starfleet NX-Class in service during the mid-22nd century, as well as the fourth starship to have the warp five engine installed. Its assignment patch reads "Not all who wander are lost". The Discovery has had a couple captains and crews since her launch in 2155. She served valiantly during the Earth-Romulan War, suffering heavy damages in the early days of the war, she has been most recently rebuilt and refit with the latest technologies. History Development With the success of the Enterprise (NX-01) and the Columbia (NX-02), Starfleet had decided to press into service the first seven NX-Class starships. The Discovery was constructed in the Proxima Centauri System at the Proxima Shipyards in orbit of Earth. She was launched under the command of Captain Ethan Curtis in November 2155 and was sent straight into battle to defend member states of the Coalition of Planets during the Romulan War. Launch & The Earth-Romulan War The Discovery led a small task group of eight Starfleet ships assigned to protect the interests between colonies affiliated with the United Earth government and the Andorian Empire. On a number of occasions, the Discovery assisted in escort duty of a number of Earth Cargo Service ships. In late 2155 the Discovery and it's battle group engaged four enemy ships, in the middle of the battle the ship’s starboard nacelle hull plating was melted off after it was bombarded by a payload of nuclear weapons. Discovery for the first time lost the use of its warp engines and had to be towed back to the Obama Repair Facility in orbit of Earth by a Vulcan cruiser. The repairs were quickly carried out and the ship returned with the rest of its battle group and joined the reinforcements sent to Berengaria VII after the planet was successfully re-taken back from the Romulans. With repairs completed the Discovery was able to rejoin it's task force to engage the Romulans when they attacked Earth Starbase 1 in orbit of Berengaria VII. Expecting only a medium sized force the small Task Group was ambushed by a number of ships almost immediately after they entered orbit to dock with the station. Unable to get defenses fully functioning before the Romulans opened fire, the Discovery was crippled and left to drift. A fire began in engineering and the crew was barely able to shut down the warp core before it went critical. But by then the fire had begun to spread, causing the EPS system to begin to go into meltdown. The majority crew was able to evacuate, but fire swept through the ship and burned out much of the ship before several emergency hatches failed and the ship was exposed to vacuum. It would be 3 months later that under the command of Olivia Saugn the ship was towed back to the Proxima Shipyards shipyards where she had been first built. There the ship began an extensive refit process which included the attachment of a new secondary hull to house a new more powerful warp reactor and deflector array. A number of new labs were installed, including a warp field test lab where the engineering section had been and an advanced sensor array built out of the ship's original deflector dish. The process of refitting the Discovery took a little less than a year and a half, though warp trials were delayed due to an emergency situation at one of Starfleet's research outposts that required a ship's intervention and due to limited resources thanks to the war, it was left to the Discovery to go.